


all night noise

by superhoney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bottom Dean, Castiel Is So Done, Dean snores, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rimming, Road Trips, Top Castiel, your author thinks she is funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney/pseuds/superhoney
Summary: It was supposed to be a relaxing, fun drive out to California to visit Sam. That was what Dean promised him.Instead, Cas is spending every night lying awake, staring at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep because of how loudly Dean is snoring in the bed next to him.This is going to call for some drastic measures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever tried to fall asleep in a room next to someone who snores louder than thunder, this is for you. 
> 
> Thanks to [Anna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/pseuds/teacass) for reading this over for me, as always. 
> 
> Title from Faster by Matt Nathanson.

It’s a strange experience, learning new things about someone you’re close to. Particularly when that someone is not only your best friend, but the person you’ve been harboring a secret crush on for years. 

Castiel Novak used to think he knew everything there was to know about Dean Winchester. After five years of friendship, he knows Dean’s favourite songs, his favourite foods, how soft his voice goes when he talk to his mother on the phone. 

But until now, he never knew how badly Dean snores.

He isn’t entirely sure how he never noticed it before. They’ve spent many nights sleeping not too far away from each other, Cas crashed on the couch in the apartment Dean shares with their friend Charlie or Dean in the spare bedroom in the house Cas inherited from his parents after they passed away. The difference, Castiel realizes, is that they’ve always had a wall or a door between them. 

And apparently those walls and doors have excellent sound-proofing qualities. 

He and Dean are taking a road trip out to California to visit Dean’s younger brother, who’s been studying at Stanford since the fall. Dean misses him, and saved up his vacation time at his corporate office job for just this reason. Cas suggested flying to maximize their time with Sam, but he doubted that idea would be well-received, and he was right. Dean hates flying. Is terrified of it, in fact. Another thing Castiel knows about him.

He really wishes he could have learned about the snoring through a late-night conversation rather than through direct experience.

The motel room isn’t too bad. Better than Cas was expecting, honestly. The sheets are clean and the beds reasonably comfortable. It’s been a long day of driving, and they have an equally long day ahead of them. He had really been looking forward to a good night’s sleep. 

If the noise from the bed beside him is any indication, Dean is having a _great_ sleep. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for Cas. He sighs and turns over so that his back is to Dean, hoping that will help, but it makes no difference. At one point, he rummages around on the bedside table and finds his earbuds, but they don’t block the sound either and they just feel uncomfortable, so he pulls them back out and tosses them aside in frustration. 

The longer he lies there, staring up into the dark, the more he starts to consider just smothering Dean in his sleep. 

“Dean,” he says quietly. Maybe he can wake him, and when he falls back asleep, it won’t be so bad.

Dean makes no reply.

Cas tries again, a little louder this time, but there’s still no response. He groans and buries his head in the pillow, pulling it over his ears as much as possible. It muffles the noise a bit, but not enough. He tries every trick he’s ever heard of to fall asleep, but none of them work. 

They are definitely going to have a talk about this in the morning.

***

When Dean’s phone alarm goes off the next morning, Cas feels like he’s barely gotten an hour’s worth of sleep. He turns over, but doesn’t bother opening his eyes.

“Time to wake up, Cas!” Dean calls out, far too cheerful for this time in the morning.

Cas expresses his displeasure with a loud groan. Dean chuckles and continues moving around the room. “Okay, guess I’m taking the first shower then.”

Great. More noise. At this rate, Cas isn’t sure he’s going to survive this trip.

He stays curled up in bed with his eyes closed while Dean showers, but he can’t resist opening them and sneaking a peek when the bathroom door opens and Dean steps out wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, his skin tinged faintly pink from the hot water. 

He’s always known that Dean is beautiful. He saw him from across the dining hall as college freshmen at KU and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of green eyes and freckles and that damn smile. He couldn’t believe his luck when Dean sat down beside him in their English Lit lecture a few hours later. They bonded over their mutual disdain for their professor’s approach to teaching, and have been friends ever since.

He’s never told Dean that he wants more from him than friendship. He knows Dean is bisexual, like him, but the timing has never seemed right. First Dean was dating Lisa, then Benny, then Lisa again, and then Cas was dating April, and then Alfie, and the only constant was their friendship. 

Cas actually had high hopes for this trip. He thought maybe, just maybe, it would give him a chance to lay his feelings for Dean on the line. A chance to make a move he’s been considering for a long time. 

At this point, he’s more likely to kill Dean than he is to kiss him.

With a sigh, he rolls out of bed and stumbles into the bathroom. The shower revives him somewhat, and by the time he comes back out, Dean has made coffee with the crappy little machine in their room. It smells amazing, and he takes the mug that Dean holds out to him with a grateful noise. 

“You’re such a grump in the morning,” Dean says, rolling his eyes. “That make-your-own-schedule, working-from-home thing that you do is making you soft.”

Cas glowers at him over the top of his mug. “Translation is important work that’s more easily done from the comfort of my own home,” he mutters. “At least I’m not a corporate drone whose entire career revolves around charming people.”

Dean has the nerve to laugh at him, not bothering to acknowledge the jab about his marketing job. “Big sentences from someone who can barely keep his eyes open.”

Oh, that’s it. Cas sets his mug down and points an accusatory finger at Dean. “Want to know why I can barely keep my eyes open? Because _someone_ kept me up half the night with their unbelievably loud snoring!”

Dean’s teasing grins slips right off his pretty lips. “Oh, shit,” he says. “Really?”

He looks so surprised and so sincerely apologetic that Cas immediately feels guilty for feeling resentful towards him. “Yes, really,” he says. “It’s not like you were doing it on purpose, I know, but…”

“You like your sleep,” Dean supplies. “Sorry, man. I’ve heard it comes and it goes. Maybe it won’t be so bad tonight?”

Cas smiles gently at him. He can never stay mad at Dean for long. “Hopefully.”

“You wanna nap in the car?” Dean offers. “I’ll even keep the stereo off, just for you.”

That’s a pretty big statement from someone as attached to his driving music as Dean is. “That would be nice,” Cas tells him gratefully. “I’ll probably doze for a few hours, and when I wake up, I can take a turn driving.”

Dean narrows his eyes at him. “Only if I’m satisfied that you’re properly rested,” he warns. “I’m not letting you behind Baby’s wheel otherwise.”

“Yes, Dean.” His relationship with his car used to confuse Cas, but now he’s simply accepted it, the same way he’s accepted that Dean is a neat freak who hates when Cas leaves his dirty dishes scattered around his house and will pick them all up and stack them neatly in the sink despite Cas’ protests to just leave them where they are. 

They finish their coffee in comfortable silence, and then they pack up and leave the motel behind them.

***

It isn’t any better the second night.

Dean snores so loudly that Cas swears the thin motel walls shake. He’s honestly surprised that they don’t get a noise complaint. Maybe he can pose as a guest in another room and make one himself. 

Smothering Dean with a pillow is probably more efficient though. After careful consideration, he downgrades it to just whacking the pillow at what he thinks is Dean’s chest. Dean makes a startled noise and flails around for a few seconds, then goes quiet. 

Cas says a silent prayer of thanks. Dean shouldn’t have any lasting injuries, and considering that he didn’t even protest, he must not have even woken up enough to register that Cas hit him with a pillow. Cas snuggles deeper into his bed, prepared to finally get the rest that he needs.

And then Dean starts to snore again.

Cas rarely curses, but he mumbles every swear word in every language that he knows as he angrily strips the sheets off his bed and tucks his pillow under his arm. Still mumbling to himself, he stalks into the bathroom and pulls the door firmly shut behind him, then arranges the bedding in the bathtub. It’s too short for a man of his height, but he’ll make it work. He can still hear Dean-- but the noise is muffled enough that he thinks he’ll be able to sleep.

He climbs into the tub and pulls the covers up to his chin, then closes his eyes. He’s asleep within minutes. 

He’s woken the next morning by a gentle tap on the door. “Cas?” Dean asks hesitantly. “Are you in there, man?”

“Yes,” Cas replies groggily.

“Okay. Umn, I’ve been waiting awhile, and I’ve really gotta piss,” Dean continues.

If Dean is awake, his alarm must have gone off, so Cas should probably get up anyways. He scrambles out of the tub, feeling his muscles protest as he does. This obviously isn’t going to be a feasible solution to their problem.

He opens the door, his bedding gathered in his arms, and Dean blinks at him in surprise. 

“What…” he starts to ask, and the understanding dawns on his face. “Did you sleep in there?”

“Yes,” Cas replies, brushing past him. “The key word being _sleep_. Though my body isn’t too happy about it this morning.”

“Fuck,” Dean says. “I thought you just woke up before me and you had been in here for a really long time getting that five o’clock shadow of yours just right or whatever.”

Cas ignores the comment about his shaving habits (he knows how best to emphasize his jawline, thank you very much) and pushes Dean into the bathroom. “Do your thing,” he says wearily. 

Dean still looks a bit like a kicked puppy, but after two nights of this, Cas is feeling less charitable towards him. He turns away and begins rummaging in his bag for his clothes, and he hears the bathroom door close soon afterwards.

Does Dean deserve the cold shoulder Cas is giving him? Probably not. But he can’t bring himself to care right now, not when his body aches and his head is fuzzy and he still has two more nights of this before they get to Palo Alto. He knows Sam lives in a shared house with several other students, and assured them that would be room for them to crash, but he doesn’t know what the specific sleeping arrangements will be. If anyone is taking a couch, it’s going to be Dean.

Dean, who buys Cas coffee and a lemon-cranberry muffin because he knows they’re his favourite. Dean, who once again leaves the stereo off so Cas can try to get some more sleep if he wants. Dean, who pulls out his softest flannel overshirt and shyly offers it to Cas as a pillow to ease the crick in his neck from sleeping in a bathtub all night. 

He would be so perfect, if only he didn’t snore.

They stop for lunch at a small diner, and their waitress practically coos at them as she seats them, Dean ushering Cas into the booth ahead of him. “You two are just so sweet together,” she says, a broad smile on her face.

Cas starts to protest, to explain that they aren’t a couple, but Dean just smiles back at her and offers an uncharacteristically shy “thanks.” Cas looks at him in confusion, wondering why he didn’t attempt to correct her assumption, but Dean’s ears are pink and his face is buried in his menu, so Cas lets it slide. He rather likes the idea of them appearing to be a couple. It is what he wants, after all.

They’ve just pulled off the highway in search of a motel for their third night when Cas spots a drugstore up ahead. “Can we make a quick stop?” he asks Dean.

Dean glances over, surprised, but deftly maneuvers the Impala into the narrow space outside the store. “Give me five minutes,” Cas says, and hops out of the car. He can tell Dean is still treading carefully around him because he doesn’t call out a demand for snacks.

He finds the right aisle, and spends a few minutes picking up various boxes and comparing their descriptions. They all sound pretty much the same, so he picks one at random and heads for the checkout. 

He’s almost at the front of the store when he’s struck by the memory of the look on Dean’s face when their waitress referred to them as a couple. As though it was something that he liked the idea of. This trip has been good for them, Cas knows. They’ve gotten even closer than before. Enforced contact in a car for hours every day will do that. 

He’s probably making bad decisions due to lack of sleep, but he doesn’t really care. He turns on his heel and heads down another aisle, throwing a few more things into his basket before he pays and leaves the store.

Dean peers curiously at the plastic bag Cas tosses into the backseat, but he doesn’t ask any questions, just drives until they find a motel whose sign indicates that they have rooms available.

Cas is feeling much more generous now that he has made a plan for the night, so after he and Dean have dropped their bags, he suggests going out for dinner rather than just ordering a pizza or Chinese food like they have the past two nights. 

Dean looks surprised but pleased at the suggestion, and Cas feels guilty again for the way he’s been treating him. He resolves to make it up to him. “I saw a sign for all-you-can-eat wings,” he says with a grin.

Dean’s answering smile is a thing of beauty. “You know me so well,” he says with a wink. 

Dinner is fun. The last traces of Cas’ irritation melt away with the beers and the surprisingly good food. The little sports bar has a pool table tucked into the back corner, and Dean shoots Cas a challenging look, raising one eyebrow in invitation. Cas smirks back and heads over, grabbing a cue on the way. 

They’ve been playing pool together since the early days of their friendship, and they’re fairly evenly matched. Dean might have a slight edge, but Cas isn’t going to make this easy on him.

“This is fun,” Dean says randomly, one hip leaning against the table, looking over at Cas, his eyes bright even in the dimly lit room. “This is nice, getting away for awhile.”

“It is,” Cas agrees, making his shot. He sinks the ball into the pocket and grins triumphantly. Dean pouts at him, and Cas laughs, loving how easy it is to provoke him. 

He steps closer to Dean as he takes his turn, hoping to intimidate him with his proximity. Dean does seem distracted, if the way his shot goes wide is any indication. He turns to glare at Cas, and their bodies brush against each other. Cas can feel the heat radiating off him even through their clothes. Dean doesn’t say anything, but he holds Cas’ gaze, and his tongue darts out to lick his lower lip. 

This is dangerous.

Cas loves it.

They finish their game and head back to the motel. “I smell like smoke,” Dean complains, sniffing at his clothes. “I’m gonna take a quick shower before bed.”

“Good idea,” Cas agrees, wrinkling his nose at the odour of his own shirt. He should probably follow Dean’s example.

Somewhat to Cas’ disappointment, Dean comes out of the bathroom already changed into his pyjamas. “All yours,” he says.

“Thanks.” Cas gathers up his things and enters the bathroom, the mirror still fogged up from the heat of Dean’s shower. He washes himself off quickly, then rejoins Dean in the main room.

Dean has the TV on, but he doesn’t seem to be paying it much attention. Good. Cas retrieves the plastic bag from the drugstore and pulls out his initial purchase. “Dean,” he says. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

Dean looks over, surprised, but immediately turns the TV off to give Cas his full attention. “Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

Cas silently hands him the small box. Dean takes it, reading the label, then looks up at him with a sheepish expression. “Breathe Right nasal strips?”

“They’re supposed to help reduce snoring,” Cas explains. “It’s purely motivated by my own need for sleep, I admit.”

“Still.” Dean’s eyes are soft and fond. “That was really thoughtful of you.”

Cas feels himself flush. “I just hope they work,” he says, striving for levity.

“Me too.” Dean opens the box and pulls out one of the strips, examining it critically. He reads the directions on the box, and carefully arranges it as instructed. 

It’s proof of how far gone he is that Cas can still find him incredibly attractive even with that thing across his nose. “Goodnight, Dean,” he says.

“Night, Cas.”

They turn out their lights, and Cas settles in, arranging the covers over himself as comfortably as possible. It’s quiet for a few minutes, and he thinks he might _finally_ have a peaceful night of uninterrupted sleep, but then--

The nasal strips must be doing something, at least, because Dean’s snores are nowhere near as loud as they have been the past two nights. But they’re still there, and they’re still loud enough that Cas knows sleep will be difficult to achieve.

Good thing he has a back-up plan.

He switches the small lamp back on and gets out of his bed, perching on the edge of Dean’s instead. He shakes him gently by the shoulder until Dean wakes with an undignified snort, blinking blearily up at him. 

“Cas?” he asks, his voice rough. It sends a delicious shiver through Cas’ entire body.

“These,” Cas says, tapping Dean’s nose with one fingertip, “appear to be only partially successful.”

Dean winces. “Fuck,” he mumbles. “I’m sorry. Listen, I’ll go sleep in the bathroom tonight, okay?”

Cas really hopes it doesn’t come to that. “I have another potential solution,” he says, then takes a deep breath, gathering his nerve. “We should have sex.”

Dean just stares at him. Then he reaches down and pinches his own elbow, making a pained sound. “Okay, not a dream,” he says under his breath. 

Dean considers sex with him to be a dream situation? That’s encouraging. Cas smiles down at him. “The best way to tire us both out.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because Dean’s face goes carefully blank. “Just a means to an end, huh.”

Oh, no. Cas has made a mess of this already. “No, Dean,” he hurries to assure him. “That was clumsy of me. I thought it might be easier if I tried to be funny, but…”

“But what?” Dean prompts.

“I’ve wanted this for a long time. Wanted you.” Cas reaches out slowly, giving Dean time to pull back, and rests his hand on Dean’s cheek. He can’t see his freckles in this lighting, but he knows they’re there. He’s counted them a million times and come up with a different number each time.

“Even though I snore?” Dean asks. His voice is teasing, but there’s worry in his eyes. 

“Even then.” Cas leans forward and gently pulls the ineffective nasal strip off Dean’s nose. “But this has got to go.”

Finally, Dean breaks into a smile, then a full-blown laugh. “God, you’re something else. Wanted you for a long time too, you know.”

Cas slides his hand down and lightly traces the shape of Dean’s lips. They part easily under his touch, and Dean shudders. “Cas,” he whispers.

He doesn’t need any more invitation than that. He leans forward and kisses him, slowly at first, but then Dean reaches up and pulls him in closer, and Cas can’t resist. They’re kissing frantically now, years of pent-up attraction adding urgency to the press of their lips.

“Wanted to tell you so many times,” Dean gasps out when they finally part. “Just never knew how.”

“Me neither.” Cas kisses him again, their tongues sliding together desperately. “I was going to tell you on this trip. Maybe more romantically.”

“This works for me.” Dean looks up at him, adoring.

“It would work even better without all these clothes in the way.” Cas can hear the desire in his own voice, turning it dark and low, and Dean shivers all over at his words. Delicious. 

He pushes the covers away and tugs at Dean’s pyjamas, removing them quickly and tossing them aside. Then he strips off his own so that they’re both only in their boxers, and finally gets a chance to admire Dean’s body the way he’s always wanted to. 

“Beautiful,” he says, placing a kiss to the center of his chest. 

Dean squirms slightly, but relaxes into it as Cas kisses his way across his collarbones, then sucks a dark mark into the side of his neck. “Beautiful,” he repeats.

Dean’s hands slide across the expanse of Cas’ naked back until he reaches his hips, then his grip strengthens, pulling Cas flush against him. Cas can feel the hard line of Dean’s erection through their boxers and he moans at the contact. 

They kiss lazily for a few more minutes, the movement of their mouths in sharp contrast to the way their hips work against each other, cocks rubbing together with increasing urgency. They could come just like this, Cas knows, but he wants to savour this a little while longer.

He pulls back, ignoring Dean’s whine of protest. They’ve never been shy about discussing their sexual encounters with one another, which is proving very useful now. Thanks to one conversation about the best one-night stands they’ve ever had, Cas has a very good idea of how to make Dean completely fall apart.

“Turn over,” he instructs gently. 

Dean gives him a quizzical look, but rolls onto his stomach obligingly. Cas strokes a comforting hand down his back, then slowly pulls off his plaid boxers, leaving Dean bare to his heated gaze. 

“Lift your hips.” Cas has difficulty getting the words out, nearly overwhelmed by the fact that this is finally happening. He brushes a finger ever-so-lightly over Dean’s hole and watches the way it makes him tremble. “May I?”

“God, yes.” Dean’s words are muffled by his position, but he manages to convey his enthusiasm nevertheless, shifting his hips back, practically begging for more of Cas’ touch. 

Cas smiles, though he knows Dean can’t see him, and then leans forward and slowly licks over Dean’s entrance.

Dean makes a noise somewhere between a moan and a sob. Encouraged, Cas repeats his motion, flicking his tongue across the tight ring, keeping one hand on Dean’s back to steady him. 

“Christ, Cas,” Dean mumbles. 

He knew this was a good idea. Cas re-applies himself to his task with vigour, relishing the noises Dean makes as he works him over with his lips and his tongue. He wonders if Dean could come from this alone. It’s certainly looking possible. 

Dean is loose and wet, relaxed under Cas’ ministrations. Cas sticks one of his own fingers in his mouth, getting it nice and wet, then slowly works it inside Dean as he continues to lick at him. Dean gasps, but it’s clearly a sound of pleasure, not pain. 

“Do you want to come like this?” Cas asks. “Tell me what you want, Dean.”

“Want you inside me,” Dean manages, his voice shaking. “Come on, Cas.”

Cas pulls away, rummaging for the bag containing the lube and condoms he thought to buy at the drugstore earlier. By the time he has them in hand, Dean has turned over again, stretched out on his back, his cock hard and flushed against his stomach. 

“Like this?” Cas asks him. It’s more intimate than their previous position, and he likes it.

“Wanna see you,” Dean replies, his eyes skimming slowly over Cas’ body. He raises his hands and places them at Cas’ hips again, tugging lightly at his boxers. Cas helps him pull them down so that they’re both fully unclothed, nothing left between them.

Dean wraps a hand around Cas’ erection and strokes him a few times. Cas shudders. It’s a heady feeling, knowing how much Dean wants him. He pries Dean’s hand away after a few minutes, though. He needs to make this last.

He opens the lube and coats his fingers with it, then slowly presses one back inside Dean. It goes in easily, so he doesn’t wait long before adding a second. Dean sighs and spreads his legs even wider, absolutely shameless and absolutely gorgeous in his want. He rocks into the movement of Cas’ fingers, chasing his own pleasure, and Cas feels himself hardening even further at the sight of him.

“I’m ready,” Dean announces after several minutes of this. “Come on, Cas.”

Cas tears open the condom package and rolls it on, then arranges Dean’s legs so he can comfortably fit between them. Dean looks up at him with a soft smile on his face, and Cas leans down to kiss him as he positions himself at Dean’s entrance and steadily pushes forward. 

Dean sighs. “Feels so good, babe.”

That’s a bit of an understatement, in Cas’ opinion. Dean is tight and warm around him, their bodies fitting together so perfectly. He thrusts forward, slowly at first, burying himself deeper inside of Dean with each movement. 

Dean’s hands come back to his hips like they have a magnetic pull. He’ll probably have bruises there in the morning, but Cas doesn’t care, not with the way Dean is sighing his name and snapping his own hips up to meet Cas’ thrusts. He tries to keep his rhythm steady, but he’s already losing any semblance of composure.

“Let go,” Dean whispers, his eyes shining as he looks at Cas. “It’s okay. I want it.”

Cas groans, tipping his head back, and gives up any illusion of control as he rocks into Dean harder and faster than before. It’s quick and filthy and completely perfect.

Dean reaches down between them and wraps a hand around his own cock, jerking himself in time to Cas’ thrusts. Cas watches, entranced by the sight and the sounds Dean is making.

“I’m close,” Dean gasps. 

Cas shudders and presses forward so there’s even less space between their bodies, mouthing sloppily at the side of Dean’s neck. It’s too graceless and uncoordinated to even be called a kiss, but it seems to work, because mere seconds later, Dean is crying out, clenching around Cas as he comes.

Cas can’t hold out for much longer. He thrusts forward once, twice, and on the third time, he lets out a cry of his own as his orgasm rips through him and he spills into the condom, his head dropping to rest on Dean’s flushed chest. 

He takes a moment to collect himself, both of them breathing heavily, then manages to pull himself away from Dean’s embrace to grab a towel to clean them up with. Dean is loose-limbed and sated, content to let Cas do all the work. Typical. Cas brushes a fond kiss across his cheek and climbs back into bed, arranging himself behind Dean and pulling him into his arms.

“How’d you know I like being the little spoon?” Dean asks sleepily, tucking Cas’ arm more firmly around him.

Cas chuckles. “You told me.”

“Oh,” Dean says. “That was clever of me.”

“Yes, it was,” Cas agrees. “Now. I think we’re both sufficiently exhausted. But if you start snoring, I will push you out of this bed.”

“Rude,” Dean mumbles. But he still pulls Cas’ hand up and presses a kiss to his palm. “Night, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

***

Cas wakes up slowly the next morning. The first thing he registers is that Dean is no longer in his arms, and he hopes that he didn’t actually push him out of the bed while he slept.

Opening his eyes, he sees that Dean is in fact still beside him, just sitting up against the headboard, skimming through something on his phone. “Hey,” he says softly. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Cas replies. 

“How did you sleep?” Dean asks. He sounds genuinely concerned.

“Very well.” Cas is surprised, but pleased. 

Dean grins at him, triumphant. “I think I know why.” He passes his phone over to Cas, who looks down at what he’s been reading.

“You looked up snoring on Wikipedia?”

Dean shrugs. “I figure if we’re going to be sleeping together-- and I do mean sleeping, not just having sex-- I better find a way to let you actually get some sleep.”

Cas raises an eyebrow at him. “And did you?”

“Mmn-hmn.” Dean winks at him. “Turns out that sleeping on your back is a large factor in how much people snore. It can be helped significantly just by learning to sleep on your side.”

Cas frowns at him for a second before understanding dawns. “Are you suggesting that the solution to your snoring is _spooning_?”

“Yep,” Dean says happily. “So if you want to get a good night’s sleep, you’re just gonna have to hold me real tight so I can’t turn over onto my back and start getting noisy again.”

He looks so pleased with himself that Cas simply has to kiss him, morning breath be damned. 

“I think I can manage that.”

***

They do end up getting a noise complaint that night, but it’s not because of Dean’s snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://pomegranatedaffodil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
